


Saint Luke

by Trekkele



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones's ever present existential guilt, Drabble, Gen, Temporary Character Death, but hes ok in the end you know that, but jims in a coma here soooo, khans blood, mckirk if youd like, more tags then story, questionable medical practices, questions of ethics and playing god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: They say Saints used to raise the dead.He is not a Saint.





	Saint Luke

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Catholic. Not remotely. But the idea of Saints has always fascinated me because the concept, to me, has never sounded very different from the greek/roman demi-gods, the ones who become gods at the end of their legends and live on olympus. However, there is no bastardization or disrespect of the saintly canon here, I just borrowed the idea a for a little bit. I even polished it before I gave it back.
> 
> I own nothing, not Bones, not the saints, and definitely not Star Trek.

They said saints used to raise the dead. 

He is not a saint. 

There is a fine line between doing everything possible to save a patient, and breaking every ethical code in the book. In breaking his oath. 

McCoy is fairly certain he’s driven over it at warp ten. 

Jim is asleep. Blue eyes closed and chest faintly rising with every breath. They’d taken out the breathing tube that morning. 

Someone is talking outside the door. He wonders if it’s about the patient down the hall, the one who might never wake up. He wonders if it’s about the patient in this room. 

The one who might never wake up. 

Jim is asleep. He keeps telling himself that, as the light creeps over the room, lighting every golden strand of hair on fire. 

Just asleep. 

He may wake up tomorrow. He may wake up soon. 

He keeps telling himself that. 

The board of doctors that reviewed Jim’s case are currently looking into the serum made from Khan’s blood. 

Given time, they will figure out how to synthesize it. Given time, they will realize that it is only effective against very specific biological threats. Cancer. Radiation. 

They commended him on his forward thinking and quick action. 

Somehow it didn’t feel like a victory. 

One of them had joked about canonizing him for his work. About how saints were only healers, preforming “miracles” before science figured them out. 

He is not a saint. 

They say saints used to raise the dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Bones. He really gets the short end of the stick in this movie. I imagine that those two weeks were hell, because he had no idea what the full effects of the serum were. I decided to skip the classic "Bones almost loses his license" story because it's been done by far better writers than me.   
> Thanks for reading!   
> (cross posted on my tumblr, also called trekkele, where I scream about star trek and my dumb fic ideas and do everything but write)


End file.
